Networks allow users to access various types of network services for sharing information with each other. The network services may accomplish information sharing by routing information between different components within the network. In certain circumstances, routing may introduce latencies that delay when the user receives information from the network. As a result of the latencies, users may be reluctant to use the network services. Thus, it is desirable to efficiently route information in a network.